Opposites Attract (Gray x Natsu)
by nipplesfim
Summary: (Gratsu Lemon) Natsu and Gray coincidentally meet in Lucy's room as things take an unexpected turn of events, but they can't say it wasn't a good time. It's my first fanfiction I've written, so I appreciate constructive critisism! (Contains scenes that are inappropriate, don't watch if you know you couldn't handle it)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! This is actually the first fanfiction I've ever written and hopefully not the last! It's a Gray x Natsu yaoi with lemon. Just saying, half the chapter is a sex scene, lol. I actually haven't finished season 1 of Fairy Tail so sorry if I'm a bit late in terms of references. I'm only around ep. 30._

_I'm not sure if I have to do a disclaimer, do I? Whatever, I don't feel like it. It'll be in the end I guess. Enjoy! _

CHAPTER 1:  
Natsu opens up the window slowly as he sneaks into Lucy's room. How do these spirit things work anyway?he thinks as he picks her keys up. Whatever, he throws them on the floor searching for something else interesting. I wonder where everyone is back at the guild, why don't they ever tell me where they're at? Are they all on some huge S-class mission again? …That means Gray must be there too. That means he could be getting S-class before me! I doubt it, he thinks as he snickers. That loser can't even make a scratch on Happy with his ice cube things. Ha. I bet Erza and Lucy are there too. If Erza's there then I'm lucky I didn't go, she's scary. He shivers. There's footsteps in the hallway. That's weird, Natsu thinks. I must be hearing stuff, Natsu sighs as he opens up her drawers looking for something to keep him busy. Letters, I wonder what she would think if I read them. Probably not the best idea. 'NATSU, YOU NOSY PERVERT! WHY ARE YOU GOING THROUGH MY THINGS, AND HOW DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM?!' Yep, it sounds like something she would say. He opens the drawer under it. What the… How do you even wear these? What does Lucy even do in her spare time… Do girls really wear these? Click, shift, shuffle. He hears the lock unlocking. He hears the sound of water freezing and the door opening and slowly closing with a thud. Is that Lucy? He peeks behind the wall to reveal Gray scratching his head with a doorknob in his hand. "You ass, why are you sneaking in Lucy's room?" "Shut it, hot head. What are YOU doing in Lucy's room?" Gray lashes back. He can't stand to see Natsu here. What a creep. "Where's your shirt? It's sad that you're an ice wizard and you can't even dress right. Oh yeah, that's what that lame teacher taught you or whatever." Natsu says. Gray is flaming. "What did you say about my teacher? I dare you to say that again!" "Bring it on, I'll beat you to a pulp, you oversized hunk of ice!" Natsu challenges. Gray snickers as he punches him in the face. Natsu dodges and trips him over on Lucy's wardrobe. "Whoops…" Natsu looks at it in guilt. "You idiot! Lucy's going to get so mad at you, can't you do anything without screwing up?" Gray says. "..wait, what is that in your hand?" Natsu looks into his hand. Oh whoa… Uh, I totally didn't know that that was in my hand. He throws them down onto the other pile of them that spilled out onto Lucy's floor when he knocked it over. "Just for the record, I didn't smell it." "…You know what, I don't even want to know." Gray says clearly not interested. Natsu sets back down on the bed with a thump. He closes his eyes. Really though, if Gray is here, then where's everyone else? He opens his eyes and stares at the bubbles painted onto her wall. Natsu looks up to see Gray holding Lucy's lingerie. "Why do you have those? Pervert!" "I didn't have them! It fell out, and I just picked it up, I swear! Why would you care anyway?" Gray says in embarrassment. "I d-don't, you idiot! What makes you think that?" Natsu exclaims. "Nothing, just the way you look at her. I mean you've been together all the time since the first time you met." "Whaddaya mean the way I look at her?" "You know, that big goofy grin and all. It looks really stupid, by the way." "Would you shut your mouth for once?" But Natsu couldn't help but blush a little. He thinks my smile is goofy? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Why am I even thinking about this? I don't go that way and plus Gray has been my rival since the first time I ever came to this guild back when I was just a little kid. What a dick, I bet he's trying to tick me off on purpose. I wonder if he really thinks my grin is goofy though… "Your face is going red." "Yeah, so what? What's your deal, you never seen anyone with a red face?" Natsu blushed even harder. "Geez, you're so tense. You don't have to get all worked up about it." Gray says calmly. "What are you trying to do? It's not like you to act all nice all of a sudden, what you got up your sleeve?" "Nothing. You just look sort of cute, that's all. Getting rosy cheeks and all. What's the deal, you embarrassed about something, pinkie?" Natsu felt flames dancing in his stomach. "W-what did you say about me?" "I called you pinkie, pinkie." "Not that. You said that I'm cute." "-course you are, just a little." Gray says unbuttoning his pants. "Hey, watch it! First your shirt, now your pants? What's up with you having to be nude all the t-" Gray pushes Natsu onto the bed with his hands pushing down on his shoulders, pressing his lips to the dragon slayer's. Gray's icey tongue slipped into Natsu's mouth, as fire and ice collided, creating a harmonious element. Gray could notice the on edge feeling of Natsu's fiery breath and let go of him. What am I doing? Was I just getting it on… With Natsu? I should probably… "Oh uhh… Sorry about that, Natsu. I just sort of-" "You really got me excited for a second, why did you stop?" Gray blushes and looks away while still on top of Natsu. Natsu pushes Gray off and flips him over so that he is sitting around his hips. He takes off his shirt and shifts to take his pants off. Natsu feels Gray's penis getting hard, pushing and grinding into him. Gray can't hold it, his pre-cum is slipping out seeing Natsu's huge bulge. Gray undoes the Salamander's boxers, eventually just ripping them off impatiently. "It isn't going to suck itself." Natsu smirks. "You think I'm gonna let you be the dominant one?" "I said, 'it isn't going to suck itself.'" Natsu repeats. "You took the words right out of my mouth." Gray smiles back at him pushing Natsu's head down onto the shaft of his penis. He moans. He hears Natsu gagging being deep throated, but doesn't stop. He feels the flames burning his erect penis, he admits it hurts a little but it feels twice as good. He lets out a loud moan and grabs Natsu's hair. "Ohhh, Natsu!" Gray says closing his eyes and letting go of his hair. Natsu stops, inhales, leaving a trail of spit on Gray's dick. All Gray can think about is the having Natsu's cock in his mouth. Natsu leans into Gray holding his shoulder, he feels the shaft of Gray's erect penis pushing onto his stomach. He bites his lip and kisses Gray's neck. He goes to his lips and slips his tongue into his mouth, spit, pre-cum and all. Their dicks rub together as they kiss passionately. "What the… Natsu did you break my doorknob again?" says a familiar voice. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! We were too busy to realize that we were in Lucy's room! Him and I both look around the room in fear. Natsu gets off Gray and tries putting his shirt on until hearing a gasp.

_Welp, it wasn't too amateur, was it? I'm new to this, sorry. Oh yeah, here's the disclaimer I promised._

_**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:**__ I'm not affiliated with Fairy Tail or Funimation or whoever made it. I'm just a teenage girl who decided to try something on the Internet. ;) Chapter 3 should be up soon, if you're interested. I work pretty quickly so the wait time could be up to a week max. Sorry for the cliffhanger, haha._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Gray closed his eyes imagining what was to happen. Natsu on top of him; both stripped nude, Lucy's clothes out and wardrobe broken, he doesn't even remember why he came here. But Gray admits that he doesn't regret it.

"What the hell!" screams Lucy. "Lucy, I can explain-" Gray begins, "Who left my celestial keys on the floor?! Great, now one of them is broken!" Lucy yells from the hallway, not realizing Natsu and Gray were just sucking each other off a minute ago, nor the fact that they're even in her apartment. Lucy storms off the magic shop to get her key fixed. Boy, Taurus was her favorite too! She thought.

Natsu lets out a sigh of relief. "Now that, was way too close." "Yeah… But you still didn't finish sucking me dry, Natsu." "Wha-?" "Did you hear me stutter?" "Fat chance, ice boy. I don't just take orders, especially not from you. Now take off your underwear, I gotta show you somethin'" Natsu gets off of Gray pushing him toward the wall but still with his knees on the bed. Gray has to admit though, this controlling side to Natsu was really turning him on. He groans as Natsu sticks a finger deep into his ass. He was taken by surprise. He moans loudly. "Ugh, oh! That hurts like hell!" Natsu has a devious grin. "Good. Now get a load out of this!" He spits on his hand and jerks his dick off for lube. Gray willingly joins in and sucks it, because he has a feeling of what's going to happen. Natsu grabs Gray's hard dick and jerks it off, Gray can't stand it anymore. "Oh, Natsu! You treat me so well!" Those were just the words Natsu wanted to hear as he jabs his cock into Gray's tight asshole. "Scream my name." Natsu thrusts into Gray repeatedly. "Say it!" Natsu says pulling Gray's hair. Is this really Natsu? Who knew he could be this confident… I am getting the biggest hard on. He does as Natsu says "Oh, Natsu! Fuck me! Fuck me dry!" "Keep saying my name, Gray!" "Natsu! Oh god, this hurts so much!" Says Gray as his face is being pushed onto the wall. Natsu continues to penetrate Gray until he can't take it anymore, "Gray… I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" "Cum inside of me!" Groans Gray. Natsu does as he's told and cums inside of him. Natsu falls back into the bed breathing hard, only realizing what they had been doing. He didn't care though. Gray lays face back into Natsu, then flips over into him, bodies touching. Warmth sharing. They're both breathing hard. "You didn't finish, did you?" Asks Natsu to Gray. He feels his rock hard on his leg. He sits him down against the bed and sits on him and he wraps his legs around his hips, facing him. He looks down and puts Gray's dick into his. He closes his eyes and groans in pleasure as he slowly pushes it in. Gray is looking at him blushing. Natsu kisses him passionately to reassure him. He moves his hips up and down onto Gray's dick, thrusting himself in. He groans, as does Gray. He was right, this really does hurt. He opens his eyes and looks at Gray, closed eyes and still blushing. He loved the look of him being pleasured. Gray takes a turn and pushes Natsu off of him.

He stands up and picks Natsu up, the short stub isn't too heavy. He holds him so that his asshole is against Gray's penis and they're facing each other. Gray grinds against Natsu, he loved hearing him moan for him. He was sweating. "Oh, Natsu! I'm gonna shoot!" Before he finishes his sentence he lets out a long moan and lets out the biggest load onto Natsu's belly. He licks it off and kisses Natsu on the nose. Natsu's face was red with both pleasure and pain, there wasn't even a difference anymore. Gray kisses Natsu's nose. "You're still totally cute you know, I love you." When Natsu heard those last words he was caught off guard. "Yeah, yeah. I got you. Now let's clean this up before Lucy comes back again." Natsu smirks, but behind his confidence really was the most 'cutest' blushing face ever.

**END**_  
_

_**Yeah, that was basically it. If you'd like, I'd appreciate if you left a review on anything I could improve on. After all it's by first time and I can't get anywhere without trial and error, heheh**_


End file.
